Grayson
by Alexcat42
Summary: Elena is human and so is Damon. This is something I Imagine happening once they both are human and start a family. Just a lil' extra for my fellow Delena fans.
1. chapter 1

Elena turned over and looked at the clock. 4:32 am. She sighed and got up out of bed, trying not to wake up Damon. She crept down stairs and into the kitchen. The tiles were like ice on her bare feet, she loved it. Being able to feel the cold. To be human again.

She opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. Cool air escaped it and gave her goosebumps. As soon as Elena closed the fridge she felt two warm, and familiar hands on her belly.

" Hey Momma, whatcha doing out of bed?" Asked a sleepy voice behind her.

"Just because the doctor said to take it easy doesn't mean I can't move at all Damon." Elena giggled. She loved when he tried to take care of here. She turned around and wrapped her arms around him. "I know." He said with a sigh, " I just can't imagine anything happening to you or lil' Damon Jr."

" We are not naming our baby Damon Jr." Elena laughed. She pulled him into a tighter hug.

" We'll see." Damon said with a smile.

" I love you Damon." Elena whispered into his chest.

"I love you too Elena, even if you don't like my baby names." They both giggled at this because it was true she hated all the names he suggested. There was no way she was going to name her kid after a car or expensive Bourbon.

" Hey, what about Grayson?" Asked Damon, starring into Elena's eyes. Hers began to shine with tears.

"I love it." Elena said through sobs.

"I-I- damn hormones!" She said as the tears still came running down her cheeks. Damon laughed as he tilted her chin up, and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

" Know back to bed." He said with a yawn. He held out his hand for to take as they climbed the stairs.


	2. Day out

Elena didn't get much sleep after she woke up earlier that morning. She could feel the life inside her move and kick. She laid there thinking about all the things she still had to do before the baby was due. 

And that list was pretty long.

Elena rolled over to look at Damon. She loved watching him sleep. He was so relaxed, no worry on his face. Just peace. She got lost in his beauty. After what seemed like forever, a hand was reached out to hold hers. 

" Good morning sunshine." Damon said with a smile, eyes still closed.

" good morning to you too." 

Damon opened his eyes to see hers. He felt lucky. Getting the girl, her above all. 

" So… we still have somethings to get for the nursery, is their anyway you can call somebody in for your shift?" Elena asked shyly. Just like Elena wanted,Damon owned a bar and grill.

After a pause and an anxious Elena, Damon smiled and shook his head yes. She practically squealed in excitement. 

" Wait, we can't." He remembered, " you are supposed to rest."

" Damon really i'm fine, I feel..fine." Elena gave him a reassuring smile and with that they were dressed and in the car. 

" So what's on the list." He asked hoping it wasn't huge. He hated shopping.

"Oh, you know just a crib, clothes, diapers, everything…" she smiled up at him. He groaned in despair but ended with a smile. He would go anywhere and for any amount of time as long as Elena was there with him. 

When they arrived in the parking lot of a nursery store, Damon had just got done telling the cheesiest joke about babies Elena had ever heard. Of course she still laughed hysterically but hey, it's Damon how could you not. 

The cribs were all so pretty and Elena had a hard time choosing the perfect one, but in the end she chose a dark stained wood crib with cooper screws and hinges. Damon loved it, he practically begged her to choose that one. She liked it too, but just to give a hard time she kept walking back to a really ugly white painted simple crib. Damon lifted up the box and put it in the cart. 

" I love you Elena." Damon said, he couldn't imagine starting a family with anyone else, or even being this soft. Him in a Baby store, he couldn't believe it. He always thought he was going to be evil and hated forever, but someone saw the light in him, the light only she could see. Since he met her Damon had changed, and he liked it.

" I love you too Damon." Elena smiled at him, and that's where that sweet moment ended. 

" D-Damon..something's wrong" Elena said in pain, holding her stomach and bending over. 

Hey guys! I hope you liked the next chapter, I'm really nervous to hear what you all have to say so please review and tell me what you think. Oh, and just to clear up, I love Damon. He is my favorite character and I love his name as well. I'm sorry if the name Grayson bothered you at all but, I thought it was a sweet thought on his part. I will try and update everyday, but i'm going to colorado on wednesday night and won't be back for a couple of days, so I don't know about updates. Anyways hope you liked the cliff hanger;)


	3. Suspense

Damon's head was spinning. He had no clue what was going on. Just Elena in an ambulance being rushed to the hospital. They thought she might be in labor but it was way too early. She still had two months to go. He felt to many emotions to count. Fear, worry, anger…anger. He was angry at himself, the doctor said she needed to rest and he let her go out anyway. He couldn't say no to her. 

He hoped in the car and followed the ambulance to the hospital. His mind deep in thought. After a 10 minute drive and a emotionlessly calm nurse, they were settled in a room.

Damon reached out to hold Elena's hand. " Did they find anything wrong?" 

"No, but I called Bonnie. This might be something that can't be explained by humans." Sighed Elena. She had one hand in Damon's and the other on her stomach. She hoped this was just a false alarm and that there was nothing supernatural about it, but with their lives...who knows. 

After about 20 minutes Bonnie arrived. Grimoire in hand. "Elena, hey, are you okay?" She kneeled down by her best friend full of concern. 

"Ya, i'm fine but I need to know if there is something wrong with him." She looked down at her stomach.Elena wanted to know the answer to her question but dreaded it all the same.

An hour later and what Damon would describe as "witchy stuff", she had the answer they had both been waiting for.

Wow! What an ending! Hope you enjoy the story ao far!! -peace-


	4. Hospital

" Come on Bon Bon, i'm losing my mind here." Said Damon impatiently. Bonnie looked down then back at Elena.

"Well i've read about these creatures, they are born, not created by the passing of blood. They Are called Demi-vampires. I know this sounds crazy, but they can be created when a vampire goes through a transition." Bonnie looked over at Damon, surprised to see the shock on his face.

" So you are saying when me and Damon took the cure, some of the vampire traits from him remained and now.." Elena looked down at her stomach. She didn't see how it was possible.

" But good news is they age just like humans, and they only drink small amounts of animal blood. Heck, lore has it that most grow up to be vampire hunters." Bonnie smiled at the couple whose faces relaxed a bit.

"Okay but why are we in the hospital now, what's wrong with him?" Asked Damon with a sigh.

" I don't know for sure but I think your baby might be feeding off of Elena." Bonnie guessed.

" I thought you said they drink animal blood?" Elena said confused with the whole situation.

"Yeah, they do but I think maybe since there isn't any for him in there, you are the only source of blood." Bonnie put a hand on Elena's stomach.

"Elena this is going to sound really gross but I think you should try to drink a little and see if it helps you with this situation." Said Bonnie. She stood up and gave Elena a hug. " I'm going to leave you guys alone, but if you need anything just call."

They both nodded. Damon was deep in thought and Elena just stared at him. Waiting for his response.

He turned to look at her. " This is so cool, a super baby. He's practically superman!" Elena laughed. He was trying to make her feel better, she appreciated it.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Wow! What a chapter! Btw demi-vampires come from real lore.;) -peace-


	5. Should I continue?

Should I continue this story? I got a new phone and hadn't downloaded everything I needed for writing till yesterday. I understand it's been along time but a lot of you really enjoyed the story. Just let me know and if I get a few saying to continue I definitely will.

Love you all!

-peace-


	6. Blood

It's been a few hours since Bonnie broke the news to the waiting couple. Elena was still shocked and Damon was still trying to make the best out of the situation.

" You know Elena, maybe we should try the animal blood. I know it sounds gross but if it will help you and the baby I think it's worth the try." Said Damon as he reached for her hand.

She sighed. Elena knew he was right. "Can you call Stefan and see if he has any?"

"Of course" he said as he stepped out of the room to call his brother. Elena kept thinking over what Bonnie said. Demi-vampire? She didn't even know that was a thing. Elena grabbed her laptop of the night stand and started her research.

On hour later she heard a knock. "Come in" she saw Stefan with a thermos in hand. He looked sad and slightly worried.

" How are you doing Elena?" He asked as he stepped closer to the bed. She laughed. " I'm doing okay Stefan I promise don't worry." He smiled.

" I brought the animal blood. Damon told me everything." He said as he handed her the thermos.

"Well I've been doing my own research for the past hour and I think we are going to have our hands full." Said Elena as she poured a little blood into two cups.

She handed one to Stefan. "Cheers."

So,yes I did continue after so long!

What do you think is going to happen?

How will the baby respond to the blood?

Is Stefan and Caroline safe?

Hmmm... I guess you'll have to wait and see.

-peace-


End file.
